


(Без названия)

by newmarch



Series: Старая проза [8]
Category: Socionics
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: По заявке: Габен/Гексли. "У меня так много друзей, а я по-прежнему одинок". Депрессия Гека, серьезная и без фальши. Хэппи энд желателен.





	(Без названия)

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 08.03.13.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.  
> Написано для сообщества «инТИМная летопись соционических оргий» (http://socionicfics.diary.ru) по заявке.

Гексли шел домой. Шел себе, и шел, что в этом такого? Медленно так, по самому центру дороги, чтобы другим проходилось обходить его, складывалось ощущение, что его обтекают со всех сторон. Нет, конечно, не назло, просто было паршиво. Без какой-либо на то причины. И вроде бы знаешь, что есть люди, которым гораздо хуже, чем тебе, но чувствуешь себя таким несчастным… И от этого становится все хуже, и хуже, и хуже…  
Шаги по луже, не замечая этого, в самую глубину. Раскрыть глаза пошире, чтобы слезы собирались в уголках, и не дай Бог не вырвались наружу. До дома ещё двадцать минут, нужно немного потерпеть, а потом… Забиться в уголок, обнять подушку, сделать музыку так громко, чтобы стало больно, на улице ведь нельзя – другим может это мешать. Хотя, какое ему дело до других, если им до него нет никакого дела? Никогда. Улыбается? Замечательно. Эй, чувак! Мне плохо, развесели меня! Но ты можешь! Помоги мне! Ты ведь сможешь написать сценарий на пятнадцать минут! Плевать, что на это придется отдать всю ночь. Я ведь пообещал. Не улыбается? Ай, посмотрите, как умело притворяется! Ай да мастер! Особенно рассказывать смешные вещи с почти безразличным выражением лица – только блеск в глазах, никому не видный. Торжество мыслей, фейерверк идей. Всегда, что бы ни случилось. А то, что генераторы тоже иногда выдыхаются, это ничего, такого ведь по определению быть не может. А зачем миру то, чего быть не может? Просто лишняя трата времени. Оно ведь убегает, и все пытаются догнать его. До лампочки, ничего не выйдет.  
Парень грустно усмехнулся. И всегда в круговороте событий у него найдется место на паузы для любого, кто попросит о помощи. Или не попросит, но будет нуждаться в ней. Конечно, у Гексли для каждого найдется печенье и добрая улыбка, по-другому и быть не может. Точнее, не для каждого. Один человек из этого списка вылетает.  
Он сам.  
А ведь зачем ему, в самом деле? Зачем слова утешения тому, кто сам утешение? Зачем веселить того, кто сам является источником неиссякаемой энергии и бурной радости? Ему на всю Вселенную хватит. Только вот внутри ведь тоже что-то есть. Точнее, должно быть, а там только пустота. Разъедает не хуже кислоты. Хорошо бы отключиться от всего и не реагировать, не реагировать, не реагировать на ту боль, которая сидит всегда, свернувшись клубочком, и только ждет удобного момента, чтобы вылезти наружу. Что ж, вот он, этот момент. Настал наконец-то. Давай, давай же! Уничтожь меня полностью, чего стоит это сделать?! Кричать… От безысходности… От страха… От липкого ощущения одиночества…  
Однажды он сорвется. Сорвется окончательно. Гексли знает об этом, чувствует очень ярко, но ничего не делает с высасывающей по капле раз за разом душу тишиной. А что ещё можно предпринять? Ждать, пока действительно ничего не останется. Только это. От одной проблемы до другой, коих достаточно много, как бы яро он ни доказывал обратное.  
Ты со всей душой, а в ответ только обижают. В подобные минуты только помереть и хочется. Но ведь он же сильный! То есть как, сильный… Скорее, без печалей. Веселый человек, способный поднять настроение кому угодно. Клоун. Только вот не рыжий, и слезы никому не показывает ради смеха. Зачем? Что бы ещё и поиздевались? Вместо бонуса к и без того замечательной жизни и постоянной меланхолии…  
Экстраверт, экстраверт… Столько хороший знакомых, друзей… А по душам поговорить все равно не с кем. Наказание какое-то. За беспечность? Безалаберность? Болтливость? Открытость?! Хотя внутри воспринимаешь себя замкнутым. А ведь он не только сгусток солнечного света, как сказал однажды Габен. Хотя… При чем тут свет? Скорее уж мрачная тучка. В душе.  
Габен… Он ведь обиделся. Обиделся и ушел. Виноват кто? Виноват Гексли. Это было абсолютно и незыблемо. Все их проблемы начинались именно с его подачи. И вот теперь есть повод задуматься о своем поведении. Хотя бы один раз в жизни. И перестать быть таким ветреным. И нести чушь всякую по поводу и без. И не влюбляться. Ни в коем случае. Ни в человека, ни в песню, ни в жизнь. Хватит уже дурачиться, пора становиться старше. Не вечно же ребенком себя вести. Ребенок… По жизни всегда такой. Наверное, это тоже одна из причин того, что все всегда летит под откос. Ну так уж повелось в его жизни. К сожалению. Или к счастью, парень не вдумывался. Ни в это, ни во что-либо ещё. Тоже проблема. Вечная, постоянная. Константа его существования. Слово неприятное. «Рациональное» - тянет мысленно Гексли и со злостью откидывает назад прядь волос. Дорога домой сегодня получается какой-то долгой.  
На углу, как всегда, сквозит, скоро зацветет вишня. Парень на автомате достает ключи из внутреннего кармана распахнутой куртки, открывает дверь квартиры и, оказавшись в комнате, обнаруживает, что не открыл утром плотные шторы. В помещении интимный полумрак. Был бы интимным, если бы здесь был Габен, - поправляет себя Гексли и обессилено опускается на кровать. Кошмар, да и только. «Совсем раскис», после чего следует острое желание наконец-то съехать с катушек окончательно, чтобы не переживать так сильно. Чтобы не запоминать своих переживаний. Так легче. Наверняка легче.  
За мыслями наступает ночь, и парень, так и не раздевшись толком, засыпает после изматывающего дня. До утра. Все до утра. Утром все будет хорошо, утром вся хандра развеется, словно пепел по ветру. Да? Да… И все по кругу… 

Первое, что улавливает Гексли, проснувшись, - это запах кофе. Теплый уютный запах перемолотых зерен, залитых кипятком. Голова тяжелая, шея затекла, глаза слипаются – проспать четыре часа после трудовой недели в дико неудобном положении это не самое лучшее начало выходных. Но кофе… Так знакомо и горько, потому что без сахара. Так лучше.  
Парень сонно застывает на пороге кухни и недоуменно клипает глазами на Габена, увлеченно занимающегося бутербродами. Ничего не может понять, но ему не хочется задавать целую тучу вопросов, как это бывает обычно.  
Габен замирает, когда Гексли неловко обнимает его со спины и трется носом о шею. Плохое настроение? Где вы его увидели? Ах, вчера… Это было вчера. А «вчера» уже давно закончилось.  
\- Почему ты вернулся?  
\- Подумал, что ты с голоду помрешь рано или поздно без меня. И знаешь что? – возлюбленный оборачивается и треплет парня по волосам. – Я был прав. У тебя в холодильнике мышь повесилась. Причем давно…


End file.
